A Night in the Northern Water Tribe
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: Katara and Aang have a memorable night together in the Northern Water Tribe. Rated M for matured cotent.


_Author's Note: My idea for the rooms in the Northern Water Tribe is a melding of igloos and ice hotels. I don't know how doors would work for non-benders so I made each room in the building their staying in (hotel, palace, etc.) have an outer hallway shaped like one from an igloo. The rest of the room is separated with a curtain of ice crystals that look like those bead curtains._

Katara, Sokka and Aang stared in awe at the majesty of the Northern Water Tribe's fortress. The shimmering jewel in the vast Arctic Ocean was a sight for sore eyes after their long journey from the South Pole. After a slight misunderstanding with their water benders, the trio was welcomed with open arms. Katara marvelled at the skill of the water benders as they easily raised and lowered the section of water they were in through a series of locks.

That night a grand celebration was thrown in honour of Aang's arrival, but more importantly, Princess Yue's sixteenth birthday. Lots of delicious food was set before the revelers without an end in sight. This proved to be more than a match for the seemingly bottomless stomachs of Sokka and Aang. The evening culminated in a fireworks display along with a demonstration of the pride of the Water Nation. A group of the most skilled Water Benders raised all the water from a nearby lock and manipulated it into the shape of a giant dragon. They passed it between themselves to perform the traditional Dragon Dance to the beat of a drum orchestra. The show ended with the dragon 'diving' back into the lock. Everyone rose in thunderous applause at their skill in their martial art.

The trio followed the king and his entourage to the castle; where they were invited to stay during their time in the North. Bidding her brother and Aang goodnight, Katara entered her room and sat down in front of the mirror to ready herself for bed. Reaching into her bangs she untied the thin wrappings that held her hair loopies in place with practiced ease. After combing out the tangles that had accumulated through the day she jumped into bed. After a few minutes she got a sudden feeling urging her to check on Aang. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't get to sleep. Sighing, she grabbed her robe and walked next door.

She walked through the archway, stopping at the curtain of ice crystals that separated the hall from the rooms beyond.

"Aang?" she called. "It's me, Katara. I was just wondering if you were settling in alright."

As she walked through the curtain, she heard an odd sound just barley audible over the clinking of ice; which seemed much louder in the empty room. Approaching the bedroom, she stifled a laugh. There, sprawled out on the bed was Aang, laying spread eagle on his back and his teeth chattering from the cold. He had gone to bed like he usually did, which was in his loincloth, but in his haste he had forgotten the differences between his sleeping bag and Water Tribe beds. As a result the minute he laid down his skin stuck to the ice.

"H-h-hey, K-k-k-katara..." Aang stammered, "C-can't sleep?"

Katara smiled. Aang usually joked in tense or embarrassing situations. Using her Water bending skills she melted a thin layer of ice underneath Aang, freeing him from his icy prison.

"Ahhhh." he sighed, the relatively warmth soothing his chapped skin.

"Get out of bed before I freeze you back in." Katara said, annoyed that he was making light of his predicament.

Aang quickly jumped out, grinning uneasily and hoping Katara wouldn't reconsider. Katara refroze the surface and laid the animal pelts on top; covering those with heavy blankets.

"This is how it's done in the Water Tribe." she said, pulling back the covers. "Get in. How does it feel?"

"Much better than before," Aang replied, "but it must take half the night to get warm on a block of ice."

A ponderous look crossed Katara's face. 'Should I?' she thought. Making up her mind, Katara removed her robe, revealing her nearly sheer nightgown. Aang could see the outline of her body by the moonlight coming in through the window. From his angle he could see her nipples poking through. She got under the covers and snuggled close to him. Aang blushed at having the girl of his dreams so close to him; and in his bed, no less. He was too flustered to say anything at first, and when rational thought made its way back into his head, he recalled the incident in The Cave of Two Lovers and thought it best not to say anything at all.

"Aang?" Katara said softly, pressing her hand against his chest gently, "I know how you feel about me. You've probably been hoping that I feel the same way, right?" Aang just nodded dumbly. "Well, what does this tell you?" she replied. Katara put her hand on his chest and moved it slowly down over his stomach until she reached the waistband of his loincloth. Aang couldn't speak, but he would have done anything if it meant keeping her right where she was.

Aang could feel Katara's nipples against his body. The sensation began to make a part of himself stiffen as well; a part that he'd been fighting to control all night. Now that Katara wanted this as much as he did, he transferred control of his body to his other head.

Katara reached into Aang's loincloth and stroked his partially erect penis. She blushed slightly as she felt it grow in her hand. Taking the last of his clothing off, she straddled him.

Aang's arms moved seemingly of their own volition, as they raised the hem of Katara's nightgown. His hands gently caressed her ass, squeezing her cheeks and then moved upward along her body, removing her nightgown as they went. Katara took over when he reached her stomach, pulling the garment over head and threw it towards the foot of the bed. Aang stared at her bare breasts as he moved his hands over her thighs, marvelling at how soft they were given the amount of training she had gone through to in her Water bending throughout their travels.

Aang's gaze moved between her legs, transfixed at the fleshy folds of her pussy. They were a slightly darker hue than the rest of her body, with a little pink peeking out as they wrapped around his shaft. Aang put his hands on her hips and pulled her toward himself, encouraging her to get closer. Katara laid down on him, pressing her body against his.

Aang gasped as Katara's warm, wet pussy shifted towards the head of his penis. He involuntarily thrust against her, causing her to gasp as well as his shaft moved across her clit. She smiled at him, caressing his cheek in her right hand. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace.

Katara thrust against him, sliding her pussy up and down the length of his dick, coating it with her juices.

"Mmm." , Aang moaned. "Ohh, yes, that feels so good."

Katara moved higher and began licking his ear. Aang's raised his eyebrows at this new sensation. Whatever Katara was doing probably seemed fine for her, but it reminded him of Appa licking his face. That was definitely not an image he wanted in his head right now. He kissed Katara's neck, reciprocating what she had done to him earlier. Slowly, he began to shift the position of their bodies on the bed. Katara caught on and moved underneath him. Aang laid on top of her, feeling her spread her legs apart, giving him access. He kissed her neck again and thrust against her.

Katara moaned and gasped as tingles shot through her body. She could see fireworks in her head. She wrapped her arms around him and slid her hands over his back. She began thrusting against Aang, wanting him as much as he wanted her. Her hands made their way to his ass, feeling his muscles contract as he thrust.

The two were in a frenzied state of pleasure. Suddenly Aang felt his cock slip a little lower and felt something wrap around his cock. He moaned out loud; the feeling of it engulfing his dick was a million times better than what he had been doing up until now. He thrust forward instinctively, feeling something impede him. He heard Katara cry out and immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing." she replied, shaking her head. "It's nothing."

He looked down at the junction of their hips and saw his penis partly inside her.

"Waugh!" , he cried out, freaked out by what he had done. "I'm sorry Katara, I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't know my own strength; maybe I went into the Avatar state and I couldn't control myself!"

Katara laughed at his innocence. She took his arm and pulled him close, embracing him. "It's okay Aang. It's supposed to work like this. My Gram-gram taught me all about this. I guess you never learned about this at the Air Temple, huh?"

"No." Aang replied sheepishly. "We were supposed to be taught about this when we turned sixteen."

Katara laid back down, and took hold of Aang's dick. "Watch closely." She said with a smile, and pulled him into her. She couldn't have asked for a better pupil. Aang watched, transfixed as his penis disappeared inside her. He felt the barrier again and was hesitant to go any further.

"It's alright," Katara encouraged him, "it's supposed be like this the first time."

Reassured, Aang pushed into her slowly and felt the resistance slowly give. Katara smiled tightly with the pain so as not to frighten Aang. Soon, it went away and he was thrusting into her like before. She put her hands on his ass and pulled him into her, helping him go deeper.

"Oh, yes! Harder! Faster!" she cried. She was so close to an orgasm she could almost touch it.

Through the haze of pleasure, Aang could barely comprehend Katara'a words. It was a good thing he grew up as a monk because it was only through sheer wills that he managed not to blow his load. He began pumping faster into her, using a bit of his Air Bending to speed himself up.

"Ahh!" Katara gasped, arching her back. "Yeah, that's it. Don't stop! I'm cumming! Ah! Yes!"

Aang had no intention of stopping; but he also knew he couldn't last any longer. He thrust into her one last time and unloaded his balls deep into her pussy. "Ooooh, yeah." he moaned. His body stiffened and then relaxed, falling limply on top of her.

Seeing him fall, she shifted slightly to her left and Aang fell flat on his face onto the pillow. Any cries of discomfort were muffled and he shifted into a more comfortable position on his side. Katara pulled the fur skins over the both of them and snuggled in closer. She chuckled lightly when Aang immediately, or instinctively, nuzzled his face against her breasts. She wrapped an arm around him lovingly and the two of them lay there in each

other's arms sleeping peacefully until morning.


End file.
